The trans-network projects will broaden our range of expertise and capabilities, enabling us to develop collaborations with colleagues in the PS-OC network. We believe that each PS-OC will bring its own special capability to the network. A particular strength of our PS-OC will be the application of the tools of nano- and microfabrication to biological systems, in particular, in vitro constructs. Ideally trans-network projects will utilize the special capabilities of each PS-OC to address a scientific issue consistent with the overarching framework of the PS-OC network. We believe that each PS-OC would be represented by at least one investigator. We also understand that the details of project selection have not been established but that these projects will be determined and approved by the PSC.